Evidente
by shiprizzles
Summary: É outono e Maura - finalmente - percebe detalhes nas entrelinhas. Contém leves spoilers.


**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Evidente**

_"Autumn"_

Os dedos finos e delicados tocavam a pele fria e rígida ao longo de sua extensão. Percorrendo o polegar sobre o profundo traço que rasgou e dilacerou os tecidos e os músculos do ombro, a Dr. Isles examinava o corte distinto sob seus olhos cor de avelã. Tocando o outro corte – no pescoço - que diferentemente do primeiro, tinha evidência de hesitação, a fez chegar à péssima conclusão. O suspiro que rolou por seus lábios e o cenho franzido indicavam a sua frustração. Um gemido baixo rasgou em sua garganta assim que seus ombros foram enquadrados e a tensão sobre os mesmos se fez notar. Os exames toxicológicos negavam qualquer tipo de substância diferente e, contrapondo ao que Jane havia sugerido quando entraram na cena do crime, a causa de morte não havia sido os cortes em questão. Levantando os olhos até o relógio no alto da parede, Maura distanciou-se do corpo em sua mesa e retirou as luvas enquanto tomava rumo ao seu escritório anexado ao necrotério. Mentalmente, contou os vinte e cinco segundos até que os passos firmes de Jane pudessem ser ouvidos. Mais três segundos para que seu nome pudesse escorregar pelos lábios da detetive e mais dois para que pudessem se encarar.

- Maur, carona? – Soou como pergunta, mas os dedos longos de Jane já seguravam o casaco de seda francês aberto enquanto o corpo da médica moldava-se na peça.

Era automático, ritmado, simples. Funcionavam num encaixe sem complicações.

Maura não precisava responder, tampouco assentir. Jane se ressentia pela explosão e falta de paciência mais cedo. Estavam sem pistas, sem um indício forte. Era um caso complicado e elas sabiam que as primeiras horas do crime eram cruciais. Mas não havia mais nada a fazer. Não naquele momento.

Cruzaram o recinto lado a lado. Os passos das botas velhas de Jane contrastando com os saltos finos e altos da médica. Silenciosamente, tomaram rumo ao estacionamento. Era Outono. A estação preferida de Maura. As luzes passavam rapidamente e o ar gelado entorpeceu suas lembranças. Com a testa encostada no vidro do carro, Maura suspirou imersa em imagens de sua infância. Era Outono quando fora adotada pelo casal Isles. Outono quando ganhou seu primeiro livro; Outono quando soube de seu alto QI. Revirou os olhos, mordendo os lábios e fechou os olhos. Era Outono quando fez a melhor viagem pela Europa, quando ganhou o primeiro prêmio escolar.

- Eu sinto muito por mais cedo, Maur.

Sorriu. Era Outono quando viu Jane pela primeira vez.

O carro parou na garagem de Maura em Beacon Hill e antes que ela pudesse mover-se, Jane já a esperava com a porta aberta e uma mão estendida. Notando a apreensão nos olhos escuros de sua amiga, Maura segurou a mão oferecida e não soltou.

- We're ok, Jane. – Assegurou enquanto caminhava ao lado da morena.

- Yeah? Good.

Pararam diante a porta branca. Maura levantou os olhos encarando o rosto de Jane. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e o canto de seus lábios subiu, num sorriso apertado. As sobrancelhas da detetive subiram e um sorriso genuíno atravessou em seu rosto.

- Hoje ainda é meu dia de escolher o filme.

Antes que Maura pudesse entreabrir a boca para protestar, ela viu Jane atravessar a sala e abaixar-se diante Jo Friday, que latia e pulava em torno de sua dona. O que iria se suceder era extremamente familiar para Maura. Jane iria se desfazer de seu coldre, guardando-o no criado mudo próximo a porta, e iria caminhar com Jo por breves minutos. Maura alimentaria Bass. Trocariam de roupa. Jane usaria o conjunto do Red Sox e os cabelos de cachos negros estariam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. A cerveja de Jane molharia sua mesa de centro de madeira italiana importada. Compartilhariam a mesma manta e Maura ouviria o som do riso alto de Jane durante o filme de comédia que ela não entenderia, mas não se cansaria de ouvir cada gargalhada da outra. Os pés de Jane descansariam sobre a mesa, os toques desnecessários se fariam presentes num hábito comum e íntimo entre elas. Se olhariam mais tempo do que o necessário e iriam sorrir sem motivo. Ela se restringiria a uma ou duas taças de vinho e Jane beberia três cervejas. Jo e Bass, o cágado que Jane insistentemente chama de tartaruga, se entenderiam e elas dormiriam inclinadas sobre a outra.

Mas era Outono e Maura estava instável. Ela lembrava-se do tiro que Jane infligiu-se, do cheiro de seu sangue que espalhou-se na calçada. Sabia os detalhes que compunham o rosto de Hoyt e de seus aprendizes. Recordava-se da expressão suplicante de Jane amarrada numa cama, com roupas femininas demais. Sabia o contorno das cicatrizes nas palmas das mãos ásperas da detetive e ainda sentia a sensação de perca, de impotência, de desespero. De pequenez. Do vazio e do alívio ao ouvir a respiração quente entre um abraço e outro.

Maura não saberia o porquê de sua sensibilidade emocional naquele momento, mas assim que entrou, o calor interno e o aroma atingiram-na com força. Era lavanda misturada com o perfume cítrico. Era o cheiro de Jane misturado com o seu. Não fora a mansão na Itália, o internato na França e tampouco o campus da Inglaterra. Não fora a moradia grande e espaçosa que adquiriu quando mudou-se permanentemente para Boston. Maura sentiu-se em casa exatamente no momento em que esse cheiro invadiu seus pulmões, fazendo-a tremer.

A atração sempre havia estado lá. Nas entrelinhas de um toque mais demorado e entre os abraços duradouros. Na admiração constante. No tom de voz acolhedor. Entre os corpos quentes que dividiam uma mesma cama nos sleepovers. Na busca do olhar compreensivo, na mão possessiva em suas costas e nos comentários ciumentos e ariscos que Jane dizia sobre seus flertes masculinos. Era fácil admitir para si que sua melhor amiga era atraente e que havia em cada mínimo detalhe daquela relação um sentimento altamente platônico. Difícil era reagir naquele instante ao perceber que tudo aquilo parecia extremamente certo. Funcional. Não que ela saiba exatamente como agir socialmente, tampouco num relacionamento de amizade – Já que nunca antes havia tido um –, mas Jane estava tão enraizada em sua rotina e em sua vida que seu peito queimava ao perceber a conclusão para qual ela estava caminhando. _Elas eram um casal, sem ser_.

O questionamento havia sido respondido e tão literal como Maura é, a resposta havia sido surpreendente. Encarou brevemente sua sala e encontrou Jane em cada pedaço. Os olhos arderam e sua pulsação acelerou. Lembrou-se de quando havia se sentado frente aos livros e buscou saber sobre amor. Leu poesias e momentos literários. Culturas, preces. Leu sobre fé, amor divino, fraternal, espiritual e carnal. Buscou senti-lo entre tantos encontros mal sucedidos. Mas nunca entendeu. Não até o estranho momento em que se sentiu em casa.

- Hey Maura... – A voz de Jane soou perto e os dedos da detetive em seu rosto fez Maura perceber que havia chorado durante todo o tempo. – I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. – Jane sussurrou entredentes, preocupada, e puxou o corpo pequeno da médica pra um abraço apertado.

Maura tentou contestar, mas sua voz não saía. Seu corpo tremia contra o de Jane e ela se entregou. Os olhos foram fechados com força e os soluços não puderam ser contidos. Ela chorava por cada vez que perdeu e recuperou Jane; Por cada batida em sua porta em que a outra a buscava a fim de consolo. Pela cooperação mútua; Pelo sentimento que pulsava acelerado dentro de si e que escorria agora por seus olhos.

- It burns. – Sua voz abafada contra o pescoço de Jane e sentiu os dedos contra sua pele apertá-la com firmeza.

De repente, medo era tudo o que Maura sentia. Rapidamente suas mãos agarraram a outra num abraço possessivo e o choro cessou. Não se moveram. Os dedos de Jane ainda percorriam por suas costas numa carícia preocupada. O rosto de Maura ainda encaixava-se na curva do pescoço de Jane e, pela segunda vez desde que haviam atravessado a porta, ela sentiu-se em casa.

Sem esperar, Maura sentiu-se ser levantada. Os braços de Jane cercavam seus ombros e as curva de seus joelhos. Encolheu-se no colo, passando os braços ao redor da detetive e se deixou ser levada até o quarto. A luz não foi acessa e o silêncio não incomodava. Jane a pôs sentada na cama com cuidado e ajoelhou-se em sua frente, tomando-lhe o pé esquerdo. Com um olhar antes do próximo movimento, houve a permissão. Jane livrou os pequenos pés dos saltos apertados, massageou os calcanhares e ouviu o gemido prazeroso escapar dos lábios de Maura; Arrastou seus dedos compridos pelas pernas torneadas devido a yoga e sorriu mentalmente. Os olhos da médica estavam fechados e a respiração era um tanto pesada. Tensa. Jane sabia. Maura sabia. Sem pressa, Jane tocou no casaco da outra e o escorregou pelos braços de Maura, livrando-a da peça. Por um momento, Det. Rizzoli permitiu-se olhar sua amiga como secretamente fazia nas manhãs em que acordavam juntas. Dessa vez ela tocou. Seus dedos percorreram a mandíbula e o queixo, preguiçosamente, e seus olhos eram pura admiração.

- Jane... – Maura murmurou, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os escuros brilhantes em sua frente. – What we are? – Perguntou inocentemente, num tom de curiosidade genuína que Jane conhecia.

-Whatever you want, Maur. – Respondeu, sincera, sem quebrar o contato visual.

Maura assentiu, suspirando pesadamente enquanto Jane a despia com cuidado.

- Are you staying? – Perguntou no mesmo tom anterior. Sem cobranças.

- You want me to?

Maura assentiu mais uma vez, não confiando em sua voz.

Logo que Maura estava em peças íntimas, Jane segurou seu rosto e beijou-lhe a testa com demora e respeito, antes de segurar em suas mãos e fazê-la deitar.

- We need to talk. – Maura rebateu aos gestos e intenções da outra.

- Now you're going to sleep. – Antes que houvesse o protesto, Jane prosseguiu. – I'm not leaving, Maur. I've been here all the time, right? I'm not leaving. – Assegurou enquanto cobria o corpo da outra com o cobertor cuidadosamente.

Jane deitou-se em seu lado quando mais uma vez caíram no silêncio. Ela sabia exatamente a intensidade de tudo em volta e dentro delas. Tinha sido a primeira a reconhecer e assumir quando quase perdeu Maura para Dennis. Culpou-se internamente, mas todos os dias depois daquele ela esforçou-se para ser exatamente o que Maura queria dela. E ela estaria lá.

- Jane.. Just.. How long? – A voz baixa e trêmula de Isles rompeu a linha de pensamento da detetive, que sorriu.

- Eu acho que sempre esteve aqui, Maura. Tanto pra mim, como pra você. – Maura assentiu, concordando enquanto girava o corpo a fim de estar de frente para Jane. – Mas as vezes precisamos de interferências pra notarmos. Comigo, foi quando Dennis estava com a faca em seu pescoço. – Maura desviou os olhos, pressionando os lábios uns nos outros. – Pra você... Nosso desentendimento sobre o caso hoje mais cedo? – Jane levantou os ombros, tentando adivinhar.

Maura entreabriu a boca algumas vezes, pensando na melhor resposta. Decidiu-se por "não".

- Foi tudo, Jane. É Outono, mas vem sendo em todas as estações. Foi lavanda e perfume cítrico. – Sorriu brevemente e encarou os olhos marrons cheios de complacência. – Foi esse jeito que você olha. Que nós nos olhamos. Que nós nos entendemos. Foi você ter morrido e ter continuado. Foi quase perder você, e depois ter o teu abraço. Foi essa sensação de proteção que eu só sinto aqui, assim. Foi tudo de uma vez só e eu me sinto cega. Eu sou um gênio. E eu deveria ter visto tudo antes. Eu lido com evidências todos os dias. E somos evidentes, Jane. Eu.. Estou decepcionada comigo. É questão de ego, talvez. E de medo da imensidão de tudo isso que nos envolve. Porque eu sei controlar qualquer coisa, menos isso.

Jane sorriu. Poderia continuar sendo a amiga que sempre havia sido até então. Como havia pensado a pouco, ela teria sido exatamente o que Maura precisasse. Mesmo que a reciprocidade não fosse equivalente. Mas era, pra surpresa da detetive. Havia medo ali também. É uma linha que havia sido deixada de lado porque era mais que atração, mais do que carinho e respeito. Mais do que companheirismo e lealdade. Era tudo junto. Era necessidade de compartilhar momentos e ter um tipo de intimidade exclusiva. Era o querer pertencer. Querer ser e ter.

Aconchegaram-se uma na outra ao mesmo tempo. O corpo de Maura encaixou-se no lado direito de Jane, que passou o braço possessivamente ao redor da cintura da loira. A cabeça de Maura descansou sobre o ombro magro e o rosto buscou conforto na curva do pescoço da outra, que a puxou para si.

No outro dia haveria conversa, porque Maura insistiria, curiosa, sentindo a sensação do novo dentro de si. Jane lidaria com as questões e o google-mouth de Maura com sarcasmo. Maura lidaria com a irritação e a bagunça de Jane com seu modo mandão. A consequência da convivência seria a crescente intimidade, inevitavelmente. Se pertenceriam. Se provocariam, se tocariam e se olhariam como o habitual. _Porque elas pareceriam um casal, e, de fato, seriam._


End file.
